My Prince to the Rescue
by RabidRabbit
Summary: In the heat of battle, Sakura falls unconscious, vulnerable to the deadly attacks of the clow card. Just _who_ will come and save her? (S+S)


My Prince to the Rescue  
  
by RabidRabbit  
  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heavy drops of rain fell from the skies as Sakura dodged one attack from the other. She was cold, soaking wet, not too mention _extremely_ sleepy. Who wouldn't be, at such a late hour like 3:00 in the morning? Still, she persisted, and went on evading the clow card's ruthless attacks.   
  
I can't keep this up, Sakura thought. I"m..too tired. I need...help.   
  
Unable to go on any longer, Sakura fainted and fell to the wet floor. Syaoran, having just arrived, noticed the fallen Sakura. Above her was the cause of all this trouble - a clow card known as The Shot.   
  
"I'll stop you myself," Syaoran declared.   
  
Pulling out the Time card from his pocket, Syaoran shouted: "O' ruler of time, I ask for your help! With thy mighty powers, FREEZE TIME! RELEASE!"   
  
In a bright flash, everything instantly froze. The rain drops, the icy winds, and the Shot Card itself - nothing could escape the Time Card's power. Walking up to the Shot, Syaoran lifted his sword and recited the following incantation: "Spirit known as The Shot! Return to thy true form!" Upon finishing, Syaoran struck the Shot with his sword, and in a blaze of lights, the Shot transformed back into a card and fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Syaoran picked it up, and smiled triumphantly. With that through with, he now directed his attention to Sakura. "Time Card! Release your spell and return to thy true form!"   
  
The Time card's spell was broken, and everything once again returned to it's previous state. Syaoran kneeled down besides Sakura and picked her up. He called out her name a few times, but it was no use. Finally, he decided that he should bring her back to his place. He had considered taking her home, but later decided against the idea, seeing as her older brother wasn't too fond of him.   
  
When Syaoran returned, he headed straight for his room and lay her down his bed. For awhile, he just stood there, admiring her beauty. "So innocent...and so lovely..." he said aloud.   
  
Once he had broken from his little trance, his thoughts were focused back towards Sakura. As much as he hated the idea of having to do this, it was for Sakura's sake. If he didn't, she would catch a fever.   
  
With a trembling hand, he began unbuttoning Sakura's costume. As he did so, his faced turned a bright red and his heart began pounding faster than usual. He continued removing her clothing until all that Sakura was left in was her bra and panties. Syaoran let out a heavy sigh, grateful that he could stop at this point. From his drawers he pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. He hastily dressed the still unconcious Sakura. Once done, he quickly left the room.   
  
Sakura awoke awhile later, finding herself in a room which she did not recognize as her own. She sat up, and then asked herself, "W-where am I?"   
  
Coincidentally, Syaoran had walked in, wanting to check on her. Upon hearing this question, he promptly answered, "You're at my place."  
  
Besides noticing that she wasn't in her own room, Sakura also saw that she was dressed in different clothing. "T-these clothes...they're..."  
  
"They're mine..." Syaoran said, his face once again turning a bright red. "I...uh..I took off your costume and gave you these..c-cause you would've caught a cold dressed in your c-costume."  
  
Sakura placed her arms around her chest, and blushed profusely. She looked down at the covers of the bed, too embarrassed to look directly at Syaoran. "D-did you see...?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I only removed your costume...not your..um..."  
  
Sakura nodded, understanding what he was trying to say but couldn't. She placed her head back onto the pillow and turned her body so that she faced Syaoran. "Arigato. But..where will you be sleeping?"  
  
Syaoran gestured towards the floor of the room. "I see," Sakura said. "Well, you know, hardwood floors aren't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep. Tis bed is rather big so...i-if you want, we can share it..."   
  
Syaoran yet again blushed. "D-don't worry," she assured him. "I won't take it in the wrong way."  
  
Nodding, Syaoran slowly approached the KING-sized bed. He lifted the covers, and got in. Sakura scooted away a bit, allowing more space for Syaoran. Once he was settled in however, Sakura moved closer to him, something which he hadn't expected. Without warning, she placed her face besides his and lightly kissed his cheek. She had no idea why she was doing this, heck, this even surprised herself, but it felt...right. Sakura then lay her head onto his chest and inhaled his warm scent. "Thank you again," she said.   
  
Syaoran, although somewhat startled by her actions, soon gave in and placed his arms around Sakura. And pretty soon, the two fell into a peaceful, dream-filled slumber.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey there, thanks for reading! Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this story. Bye!   



End file.
